Fixations
by tmntyyh
Summary: Sure, Cid was more prone to be intimate with machines...but Vincent was more fixated on the blonde than his mechanical prowess. As smart as Cid was, he could be really stupid. Warnings are inside.


Title: Fixations

Summary: Sure, Cid was more prone to be intimate with machines...but Vincent was more fixated on the blonde than his mechanical prowess. As smart as Cid was, he could be really stupid.

Warnings: This is little more than pure smut. ...A.K.A. PORN. Be wary!

Disclaimer: I own little more than my own homicidal and suicidal tendencies...

Vincent smirked as he pushed the thrashing blonde onto the mattress. The little twerp had only been focusing on maintaining the mechanics on his precious Tiny Bronco II for the last four days. Watching the short blonde lean into different parts of the airplane to fix and grease the gears left the gunner struggling to keep from molesting the pilot at any given chance. By the time the sun had set and he had forced some food into the dirty and greasy pilot's stomach, the blonde was ready to shower and go to sleep. To say that he was sexually frustrated would be an understatement.

He had finally gotten over Lucrecia enough so he could become romantically involved with the stout, crass man, and all he wanted to do was tinker with the damn machines. He had tried telling Cid that he was ready to take the next step in the course of their relationship, but the pilot had just muttered about rusting gears and replacing valves. He tried to make a romantic dinner. The famous pilot had walked right by the candlelit dinner, showered, and promptly fell asleep on his large bed wearing nothing but his boxers.

Holding the blonde's wrists around above his head, the gunner leaned down and ran his tongue along the shorter man's neck. It was so infuriating; he spent years getting over his betrayal. He never thought about sex for the thirty years he spent locked in that god-awful coffin. No dirty thought even crossed his mind while he fought alongside the blonde and their companions. Only after he pursued the blonde did the truly feel hit with lust. Not just a gentle smack either. No, this was a full-blown beating with a bat. All just to have the fire burning in his loins put on hold as the pilot would not notice his hard flesh if he had stripped and danced naked in front of the man.

He was so sick and tired of the feeling of his own hand touching himself!

Pressing his lips against the blonde's mouth, Vincent quickly undid the other man's pants before pulling them down with his boxers. Ignoring how the garment stuck around Cid's ankles, he settled his body between the blonde's legs. Holding the blonde's wrists against the pillow, he reached over and pulled a small bottle of lubricant out from under the pillow. He would no longer be slicking up his fingers to stroke his own cock.

Flipping open the cap with his teeth, the brunette coated his fingers before setting the bottle onto the floor and reaching between their bodies. Breaking the kiss, Vincent pressed his fingers against the pilot's puckered entrance, smirking at the way the confused blonde jerked. Slowly pushing against the tight muscle with one finger, he smirked when the tip of his finger sunk into the blonde's body. He began to pump his finger slowly at the pained moan that escaped Cid, moving his finger deeper into the tight heat.

Once he was easily taking the finger, Vincent added a second and a third, chuckling at the way the shorter man jerked and clenched around his slick fingers. Wiggling his digits, the brunette pressed his lips to the pilot's chest. A loud shout escaped the other man as he jerked and clenched tightly. Leaning down, he murmured heatedly into the pilot's ear, "You are so focused on your precious machines, so wrapped up into your own world, I could only get you here by claiming that my arm was acting up..." Smirking as he tightened the grip of his metallic fingers around the blonde's wrist, he lavished the pilot's ear with his tongue. "Now, well, now I am going to fuck you so hard you will be unable to think of those damn machines."

Grabbing the bottle of lubricant again, the gunner poured a generous amount onto his cock before setting the bottle back down onto the floor and smearing the slick fluid over his engorged and dripping cock. Pressing the wet organ against the pilot's entrance, Vincent smirked before snapping his hips forwards and filling the blonde completely.

God, he was so tight!

Feeling Cid's tight muscles stretch and tear around himself before clamping down around his cock, Vincent panted heavily. The heat from his body felt hot enough to scorch his skin while the sporadic contracting of his walls could be compared to a whore sucking heavily on his hard cock. A thick moan and a litany of needy and erotic curses slipped from the blonde's flushed lips. His hips rocked as he groaned about how the Tiny Bronco II needed his attention.

"Had ta f-fix one of the fuckin'-"

"I don't care," Vincent snapped as he nipped the blonde's throat. Even being taken forcibly did not take his attention away from the damn machines! "Focus on me, not the plane."

Rocking his hips slowly, the gunner moaned as he pressed soft kisses along the pilot's throat. After a few minutes of gentle thrusting, he could feel the blonde slowly relaxing, making it easier for him to sink deeper inside of the smaller man. Releasing the pilot's gloved hands, the ex-Turk reached down and cupped the pilot's ass, lifting his lower body off of the bed before thrusting in deeper and faster.

Rotating his hips, Vincent smirked when a loud, curse-laden shout of pleasure left the blonde's lips. He was unprepared for the sudden clench around his throbbing cock that left his mind blank. Growling pleasingly in his throat, the gunner began thrusting harder against the pilot's sensitive nerves. The bed slammed repeatedly against the wall as he thoroughly plundered the small man's body. He kissed Cid deeply, feeling even more ecstatic with how the situation was turning out when the blonde actively kissed back and rubbed his tongue along the gunner's.

Spreading the blonde's cheeks apart, he forced his cock in slightly deeper while breaking off the kiss and panting for air. Looking down between their bodies, he grinned at the sight of the blonde's erect cock. The skin was ruddy and the tip was oozing precum along the blonde's tan abdomen, smearing the fluid against the sun-kissed skin in its wake. Releasing one of the blonde's cheeks, he gripped the weeping flesh and fisted it rapidly.

Quickly bringing the blonde to his climax, Vincent grunted at the tight heat that clenched around his swelled cock. Seeing white, he moaned as he shot his load into the smaller man. Panting heavily, he released Cid's body before collapsing on top of the other man, feeling the blonde's cum against his own stomach and chest as their bodies pressed together. Kissing the heavily-panting pilot gently, he rubbed the pilot's ass appreciatively.

"The next time you ignore me for your damn plane," Vincent murmured contently against his lips. "I am going to spank you before taking you."

"Eh? ...Do me a favor?" Cid panted as he licked his lips.

"...What?"

"Get me a smoke and put on a damn condom next time. This is gonna be a pain in the ass to clean up, Val! Oh, and use more fucking lube! I swear to God, Vince, if I so much as see blood, ya ain't gettin' laid again fer a fuckin' week!"

"...Or I could always take you by force again," the brunette muttered as he reached for the blonde's carton of cigarettes.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Chief. Smoke quickly, I'm not done with you yet."

"Fuckin' mako-powered sex addict!"

"...You have no idea..."

Review and let me know what you think. Just a quick one-shot; don't flame me too bad!


End file.
